


i know you so well, so well

by phantasm_png



Series: 5undy stories :) [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Dates, Fluff and Angst, Other, everyone besides fundy + 5up are minor characters, first the corpsekkuno snowman date..., now the 5undy date, smh get it together u murderous twitch streamers, theyre only in the tags bc they were mentioned by name / spoke like once ig, why do all among us dates end badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasm_png/pseuds/phantasm_png
Summary: the date was short-lived.“meet me at comms, fundy!” “okay, got it,”“how fucking dare you.”or, a more “dramatic” retelling of that date in the modded among us stream a few days back
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/5up
Series: 5undy stories :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110782
Comments: 13
Kudos: 319





	i know you so well, so well

**Author's Note:**

> im starved for 5undy content so where i lack it i will provide it myself
> 
> SCREAMS  
> ive gotten addicted to writing these short little stories and i think its nice  
> so yeah  
> lets go :thumbsup:  
> (writing this during 5ups stream god im such a gamer)
> 
> cw: everyone is ooc lmao + i have no idea what the fuck is going on 99% of the time + i dont actually remember who the imposters were that game

when fundy saw the ‘imposter’ flash up on his screen, the first thing he did was pump his fists in excitement. now, halfway through the round, he wasn’t so sure if he wanted to be excited anymore.

“meet me at comms, fundy!” five had said, a soft smile on his face. even if he _was_ imposter and _was_ going to kill him, fundy knew he wouldn't- he _couldn't-_ refuse five. not with that look. “okay, got it.” and so, when five had led him to the little table with the refreshments laid in front of him, fundy resisted his instinct for blood. ( honestly, at this point, he didn’t care if he didn’t win anymore. as long as he was with five, it would be okay. ) 

the thing with being imposter, however, is that sometimes, you lash out accidentally. ( _they really needed to fix that_ , fundy lamented to himself, retracting the dark, black claws that had begun to peek out from his suit. )   
when reactor got called, the two both stood up, five waving at him as he opened the door and ran up. fundy smiled back, running to the left and looping around the electrcial cage. 

he didn’t mean to impale five when the two crossed paths on the way to reactor. hurriedly, he quickly pressed the report button on his suit, transporting him and the remaining crewmates(?) to the meeting table. _**“how dare you.”**_ **  
  
**fundy's voice was tense, as if one wrong move would cause the imposter to break and murder everyone at the meeting table. “who the _hell_ did this.”

after 10 minutes of extremely strained conversation, the group decided not to eject everyone, but fundy could feel five’s sister’s eyes ( _hafu’s_ eyes, his brain supplied ) on the back of his head, the guilt only rushing through him more. 

‘i fucked up, didn’t i?’

* * *

five was currently trailing fundy around, casually chatting with sleepy on the side. “i think i’m just going to make his life harder,” the brown imposter was saying, trying to follow fundy around to close doors on him. “he’s the only imposter alive, after toast died. so what’s happening is we’re going to make sure he doesn’t win. if i can’t win this, he’s going down with me.” “exactly,” toast added on, messing with the holographic sabotage panel in front of him. 

“pfft, don’t give him an even harder time,” five chided his fellow ghosts. “why are you sticking up for someone who killed you after your date?” courage questioned, shutting the door on fundy. “he’s just simping, leave him be,” sleepy yawned, clicking reactor again. 

“i mean, if winning is really _that_ important to him, i might as well make it easier for him,” five said, a playful tint leaking into his tone. “i’m kidding, i mean- it’s just a game, after all.” “mhm, yeah, point taken.” “five is so wise,” sleepy snickered, hiding behind dwayne when the other ghost approached him. “kiiinda spooky that you didn’t call toast wise,” “toast is like, playing rust or something.” “shit.” 

( the ghosts laughter echoed around the map, but none of the living could tell. especially not the one that five wanted to hear the most. )

* * *

“good game,” hafu laughed as the group was all transported back to the lobby. “gg,” five agreed with his sister, sharing a look with the older crewmate. “oh- fundy!” the orange crewmate was the last to respawn in, and as he reappeared in his seat, five ran towards him, pulling him in for a hug. “good game!” 

( _wait, he’s not mad?_ ) 

“you’re not mad?” five’s jubilant expression turned into one of confusion as the others chatted around the two of them. “why would i be mad at you?” “i... i killed you though? after our date? i betrayed you,” “so? it’s just a game, i’m not mad about it,” five chuckled, running a hand through his hair. ( _dream would have beat you into the ground by now for that,_ ) 

“anyways, if you’d like, we can continue our date somewhere else on polus?” fundy smiled at the shorter man, grasping the hybrid’s hand in his own. “i’d love to.”

* * *

**extra:**

“hafu,” five started, stepping closer to his sister.

“what is it, fivey?” she answered, leisurely slouched in an armchair.

the younger of the two gulped, twiddling with his fingers. “uh, so- i have a boyfri-” 

“who is it. is it fundy? is fundy your boyfriend, is that it?” hafu had sat up straight now, a dangerous glint in her eye.

“hafu please don’t-” 

“oh, don’t worry five, i’m only going to beat the shit out of him when i find him-” 

“HAFU!”

[ fin. ]

**Author's Note:**

> by the way id like to just say, the 5up + hafu sibling pair is just so op nobody could ever come close ( except maybe dumb and dumber friendship )


End file.
